


Two Community Colleges, both alike in diginty (or lack thereof), in Fair Colorado where we lay our scene

by icantcountthereasonsishouldstay



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Just Really Needed To Write This, i decided to tag it because it will happen eventually, im so sorry, major character death is pierce, the romeo and juliet au no one asked for, this is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay/pseuds/icantcountthereasonsishouldstay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jeff had decided to go to City College after the unspeakably bad Spanish presentation?</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The Romeo and Juliet AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some things about the show people love (debate 109 kiss, milady/milord, etc) that I just can't figure out how to work in. So I'm sorry for that (I'm disappointed too) but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Also, this is gonna be a LONG fic. I have ideas all the way through season 4 already. Just a heads up.

One week at Greendale. That’s all it took. Yeah, Jeff wanted to take the easy route (the rumor that they gave a degree to a dog was pathetically believable), but it just wasn’t worth it. He’d only partnered with the old man on that stupid Spanish project to impress the blonde, but he hadn’t considered that the old man’s batshit crazy performance would make her see him as a joke. Whatever. Anyone who goes to Greendale couldn’t be that great anyway. So, he transferred to City College. It may be little harder, but he didn’t ever hear crazy stories about City College unless Greendale was involved. City College was safe, and he could easily graduate. Win-win.

 

Annie was angry. No, she was livid. They had a huge test to study for, and Jeff AND Britta were late. Annie wasn’t stupid. She knew why Jeff had started the group, and she had to wonder if he had gotten what he wanted since they were both conveniently absent. That theory was proved wrong when Britta barged in the room and slammed her stuff in her chair.

“Jeff transferred to City College!”

The room went silent. Pierce was the first to speak up.

“Well, I’m not surprised. There are more of Jeff’s type there, if you know what I mean.”

Annie sighed.

“No, Pierce we don’t know what you mean.”

As Pierce was about to explain, Shirley interrupted him.

“Pierce, that was not an invitation to explain. I’m sure a good Christian woman like myself would not want to know.”

Pierce ignored her.

“Duh, Jeff’s gay. There are more gay men at City College. Everyone knows that.”

Annie scoffed.

“Pierce, Jeff’s not gay. He only started this group to have sex with Britta.”

“Please, he just wanted a beard.”

Britta slammed her hands on the table.

“Enough, Pierce! We’re done discussing what Jeff wanted. I actually wanted to talk about what Annie said. Jeff started this group. Do we keep it together or stop meeting?”

Suddenly, Abed was paying attention.

“Britta, by offering us two choices, you have now created two timelines. One where we stay together or one where we break up. Usually, one is the good timeline, and one is the bad timeline. This choice could affect our entire future.”

Troy nodded seriously.

“In the bad timeline, can we have villain mustaches?”

“Once we figure out which timeline is the bad one.”

“Cool.”

They were about to high five when Britta interrupted them.

“Guys, there are no timelines, and even if there were, it’s not the most important issue right now.”

Abed looked like he was about to object, but Britta kept talking.

“Anyway, what should we do? Keep the group together or go our separate ways?”

Abed was the first to speak up.

“I think we should stay together. Given what’s already happened, I think staying together will provide the best opportunities for shenanigans and adventures like the ones they have on TV.”

“I’m with Abed,” Troy piped up.

“Cool. Cool cool cool.”

Britta sighed.

“Annie? Shirley? What do you think?”

Annie thought for a second.

“I think it would be good to stay together. You guys clearly need my help, and it would show Jeff that we’re better off without him.”

“An-nie, trying to show someone they’re unneeded and insinuating you’re smarter than us aren’t nice, but I do think we should show Jeff we don’t need him to hold us together. That’s what Jesus is for.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Jesus comment.

“Pierce? What about you?”

“I think we should stay a group.”

Pierce didn’t follow up, and Britta waited for him to explain.

“Come on, guys. I know how much the guys look up to me and how much the girls want to be with me. How could I take that away from you?”

A chorus of disagreements and disgusted comments ensued. Eventually, Britta regained control.

“Alright, we have a majority. We’re staying together.”

Annie’s brow furrowed.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Personally, I want to stay together and rub it in Jeff’s face.”

Britta’s reason warranted a displeased grunt from Shirley.

“And that’s why I didn’t say it.”

Annie glanced at the clock.

“It’s already nine?! We have a huge test tomorrow, and we haven’t studied at all!”

Britta scoffed.

“Annie, everyone knew you were the only one who was gonna pass anyway, but maybe if you let borrow your notes…”

“Fine. I made a copy for each of because I anticipated something like this happening.”

Annie passed around the copies, and they started studying and actually managed to get some done. They left at ten, but before they left Abed had one last question.

“What do you think is happening in the other timeline right now?”

Britta sighed and herded him towards the door.

“Abed, I already told you there’s no other timeline.”

As everyone left and went home, Annie couldn’t help but wonder what Jeff had done when he was supposed to be studying with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff totally isn't upset that the group stayed together without him not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters take place during Football, Feminism, and You. I hope you like it!

Why did the Deans have to come up with so many insane plans to sabotage each other’s schools? Jeff had to shoot down at least ten plans Spreck had suggested either because they were illegal or involved too many costumes (he and Pelton were a lot more similar than they wanted to admit). Once it became clear that Pelton had a soft spot for the study group, Spreck ordered Jeff to break it up. Jeff didn’t really want to, but he realized he didn’t like seeing how well they did without him and knew that was at least part of the reason they stayed together. They wanted to rub it in his face. Luckily, he was paying attention to what they said when he tried to break them up the first time, and he knew he could use that to break them up for good this time.

Jeff waited in the cafeteria until he spotted who he was looking for.

“Hey, Troy.”

“Britta says we’re not supposed to talk to you.”

“Why? Because she’s knows I’m cooler than her?”

“Actually, she said it’s because you’re a dick who betrayed us by going to our rival school because of one stupid presentation and the fact that her standards weren’t low enough for her to sleep with her.”

“Standards weren’t low enough? Troy, look at me. Who would have to lower their standards for me?”

Troy nodded with an expression of understanding.

“I see your point.”

Jeff realized they were getting off topic.

“Anyway, guess who I ran into?”

“Levar Burton?”

“No, Troy. A football talent scout from UC Denver who saw you play back in high school. He said you were quite the player before you hurt yourself.”

“Yeah, I was the best.”

“Don’t you miss it? The cheers? The cheerleaders? The adoring fans and applause?”

“Sometimes, I guess.”

“Well, good news! Did you know that Greendale has a football team? I’m sure they could use a player like you.”

“I don’t know, Jeff. I put football behind me after the kegger incident.”

“Troy, you’re a football player! It’s in your blood.”

“That’s racist.”

“Your soul.”

“That’s racist.”

“Your eyes?”

“That’s gay?”

“That’s homophobic.”

“That’s black.”

“That’s racist.”

“Damn.”

Jeff realized that they were getting off topic again.

“Look Troy, just think about it, okay? I know Britta’s probably convinced you all to hate me, but I’m really not that bad.”

With that final statement, Jeff left the cafeteria smirking and waited for the other pieces of his plan to fall into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie finds out Troy wants to play football again. How could this go wrong?

Annie had no idea that Jeff talked to Troy. As far as she knew, they were just meeting for lunch to study Astronomy. Troy had never considered playing football again, but Jeff had made it sound so fun. He was thinking about the applause after a touchdown when Annie’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Troy, are you listening to me?”

Troy snapped back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing, let’s get back to studying.”

After a successful study session (Annie would disagree), Troy went to the Dean.

“Hey, Dean can I join the football team?”

The Dean started tearing up.

“OH GOD YES PLEASE! IT’S SO BAD TROY. THEY CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT. ANYTHING!!”

The Dean was in tears at this point.

“Okay, well this weird so I’m gonna go. I’ll see you at practice?”

“YES, MY SPORTS SAVIOR!”

Troy backed out of the room and ran down the hall. After he left, the Dean realized, they didn’t have a mascot costume. Of course, being a good Dean, he had to make sure it represented everyone.

The next day at lunch, Troy was late to his study session with Annie. She wasn’t mad because he probably had a very good reason, but she was concerned about his grades. He finally came in fifteen minutes late, but what she heard was something she’d didn’t ever think she’d have to hear again.

“Hip hop, body don’t stop, Riverside got the broom, don’t need a mop! Put your team in a box, put a ribbon on top. We’re not John Kerry ‘cause we don’t flip flop! Ooh, bing bong sing along! Your team’s Al Gore ‘cause your views are wrong!”

Even worse, people were enjoying it. When he sat down, she confronted him.

“Troy, why are you doing our high school’s politically conservative, shamefully outdated, fight rap?”

“I decided to join the Greendale football team! Isn’t that awesome?!”

“No, Troy! It’s not! You were a huge jerk in high school because you were a stuck up football player! I thought you were done with football for good.”

“I was, but then Jeff-”

Troy cut off the last part of his sentence, realizing what he’d just admitted. Annie stared at him, angrier than anyone he’d ever seen.

“Jeff?!? He left, Troy! If he’s talking to you, it’s only to tear us apart! How could you fall for that?!”

“Okay, Jeff may be evil and bad, but he had a point. I miss football, and I want to play again. You can’t stop me Annie.”

Troy stood up to leave but remembered how much the group hated Jeff.

“Annie, I know you’re mad, but please don’t tell anyone about this, okay? I still want to be part of the group.”

Annie sighed and thought for a few seconds before making up her mind.

“Fine, but don’t become the jerk you were in high school, okay?”

“I won’t. Thanks, Annie!”

He danced out of the cafeteria singing their high school’s fight rap. Annie decided she needed to go have a talk with a certain someone about trying to break the group up. She knew Troy was a good person at heart and wouldn’t hurt the group, but some of the others might whether intentionally or unintentionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is still Football, Feminism, and You. I was able to work in Annie ambushing Jeff through a bush so yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie confronts Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm sorry that there are so many chapters just on Football, Feminism, and You. The next one should be the last one.

Annie drove to City College the next day during lunch. She told the group she wanted more time to study, and nobody seemed to question it except maybe Abed. She looked for Jeff and saw him on the other side of some bushes as he was heading inside. Wanting to confront him as soon as possible, she ran straight through the bushes and popped out next to him.

“What gives you the right to try to sabotage our group? And how could you encourage Troy to do something that is clearly not good for him? Do you hate us that much?”

“Okay, I’m not having a conversation with someone who pops out of a bush like a character in a cereal commercial.”

“Well, I’m not leaving until you do. How could you do this to Troy when you know it’s not good for him?”

Jeff looked into Annie’s eyes and saw something he never saw a glimpse of in Britta’s: pure determination and the ability to actually get things done. Britta may have be loud, but she wasn’t good at actually following through and making things happen. One real look at Annie proved that she was the exact opposite. Dealing with Britta was easy. He didn’t want to admit it, but dealing with Annie would be much worse because she could raise hell and get shit done. She didn’t realize it, but she was the true fighter of the group. Britta was more like a cheerleader, albeit a loud, angry one. He realized breaking up the group would only work if they thought it was one of the group members’ fault, not his. However, Jeff had spent enough time manipulating people to get her to run back to Troy and apologize. He just had to make her realize she was being selfish like him. She would think he’d failed and be overconfident that she could beat him. Win-win.

“You know, you’re just as selfish as I am. You’re just not as good at it yet. The only reason you came here is because you want Troy all to yourself.”

“I could never be as selfish as you! I actually care.”

“Profound but technically meaningless.”

“I came because I care about the group. This is about more than just Troy.”

“Oh, really? Can you explain how Troy playing football actively affects the group?”

Annie stammered. She didn’t want to admit it, but it was for selfish reasons. Jeff may have been right, but she could never let him know that.

“If he gets too distracted by football, he won’t have time for the group. He’s the only who actually gets along with Pierce besides Abed, and if Troy leaves, Shirley will make us choose between her and Pierce. Then, Shirley’s going to say something about Jesus which will start a fight with her and Britta. Then Abed will say something meta about the group and leave, which will destroy the group, and I’ll lose the only people who have ever cared about me!”

Annie took a breath, realizing what she had said. Most of what she had said wasn’t really true, but she really never had any real friends before. She silently berated herself for revealing her greatest fear to her enemy. How could she have been so stupid? Suddenly, she felt something wet roll down her cheek. Oh God, she was crying. She had to leave before Jeff tried to use it against her. Thinking he hadn’t noticed the tear, she walked away. As she was leaving, she heard him sarcastically call after her.

“Don’t try to do that thing in movies where the girl walks away from the guy to make him feel bad.”

Annie kept walking away without turning back. Maybe if she had, she would have seen Jeff’s face change from smug indifference to painful understanding. He had noticed what she said, especially that she said people and not friends. She didn’t even have family. Suddenly, he remembered what Troy said about “Little Annie Adderall”. Logic told him her family issues had something to do with her drug problem in high school. He begged his conscience to stay quiet, but it kept nagging at him. She had succeeded in making him feel like shit without even trying.

Jeff sighed.

“Damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not skip to the paintball episode after Football, Feminism, and You. It just depends on how many ideas I end up having.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Jeff go to the game. The Human Being shows up.

As much as Annie didn’t want to listen to Jeff, she knew she had to. She drove straight back to school and made a sign to support Troy at the game. She realized that prioritizing herself over the group might hurt it, and she would NOT be responsible for destroying the group and losing her friends. Even though she had told Troy she was okay with him playing, she was still planning on convincing him to quit. Now, she realized that would only start a fight and hurt their relationship. 

When Annie showed up to the game that night, the last person she expected to see was Jeff. Annoyed he was there and caught her listening to him, she rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him.

“Deploy, Troy. Cute.”

“You gonna gloat, Jeff? Rub it in my face that you were right?”

“Actually, I’m just here to see if Troy’s really as good as they say he is. Also, it’ll piss off Britta, which is a huge bonus.”

Annie scoffed and was about to reply, when she saw the most terrifying thing she’d ever seen in her entire life. Instinctively, she jumped away from it. Unfortunately, moving away from the humanoid freak meant moving right up against Jeff. She was so surprised, she didn’t even notice that Jeff had put his arm around her shoulders. After she had recovered from the shock, she saw the Dean and Pierce walking behind...it.

“Hi, Annie! Hello, Jeffrey. Have you met our new mascot, The Greendale Human Being?”

At a loss for words, Jeff and Annie just both shook their heads.

“Well, here he is! He can’t see very well or hear, so we have to guide him to the game. WE’RE GOING INSIDE NOW. PIERCE AND I WILL GUIDE YOU IN. Bye, Annie! Good bye, Jeffrey.”

The Dean and Pierce led him inside muttering about doing some other good works for little people or something. Annie and Jeff weren’t paying attention. They were too busy thinking about the mascot. Jeff was the first to speak up.

“That thing is horrifying.”

“I’m going to have nightmares for a week.”

Suddenly, Jeff realized he’d put his arm around Annie, and Annie realized she’d jumped right up against Jeff. Simultaneously, they quickly moved away from each other. Even though neither of them would ever admit it, they both liked being that close to each other (even if they both told themselves they just liked being close to someone else for a change). Jeff, regaining his smug composure, gestured for Annie to go through the door first.

“Milady?”

Annie scoffed with disgust and rolled her eyes. She walked inside without saying another word to him and found a spot on the bleachers. She couldn’t believe how arrogant and smug he was. Apparently, her anger with him was obvious because Britta asked if everything was okay. Annie lied and said it was. If she told Britta the truth, she would have to admit that both she and Troy had talked to Jeff behind the group’s back. Annie never wanted to see Jeff again and hoped that this would be the last time she’d have to deal with him, even though she knew it wouldn’t be. At least that’s what she told herself she wanted. There was a tiny part of her that wanted to see him again, and she didn’t know why. She pushed aside all thoughts of Jeff and watched the game. She’d have enough time to figure out the Jeff thing later. Suddenly, Britta stood up and pointed across the gym.

“Ugh, what’s he doing here?”

Annie looked across the gym and saw Jeff wave sarcastically at them, Annie pulled Britta back down into her seat.

“He’s probably just here to piss you off, Britta. Ignore him.”

“Bu-”

Annie cut her off.

“Do you want to ruin Troy’s first game by starting a huge fight? Just ignore him.”

Britta begrudgingly listened to Annie and left Jeff alone. Annie kept stealing glances at Jeff during the game, wondering what his plan was. She knew he wasn’t done trying to sabotage the group, but she also knew that she could beat him. The last time she glanced at him, she caught him looking back and quickly glanced down. Jeff was definitely going to be a problem for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. There's going to be several more chapters before the paintball episode. The next one will be the first Halloween episode (Introduction to Statistics). Then the next one should be Debate 109 and Home Economics.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna come yell at me on Tumblr? 
> 
> Wanna Beta for me?
> 
> Main blog: myimaginationiseverything.tumblr.com
> 
> Community blog: piercinaldthelevelfivelaserlotus.tumblr.com


End file.
